


Все знают

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: FB-2014 works [1]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Cuthbert is alive, F/M, Humour, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC Roland, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают - ка противостоять невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все знают

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - **Персе**.

  
– Сюзанна? Сюз, ты спишь? – прямо над ухом Сюзанны раздался торопливый шепот Эдди Дина.

– Уже нет, – простонала она, потягиваясь всем телом и потихоньку приходя в себя. – Что-то случилось?

– _Это_ , – весомо сказал Эдди и замолчал. Лицо его, наполовину освещенное алыми отблесками костра, наполовину тонущее в темноте, выглядело жутковато.

Сюзанна прислушалась. Она слышала шорохи леса, слышала ветер (дующий, несомненно, вдоль дороги Луча) и слышала... да, _это_. Влажные, ужасно пошлые ритмичные звуки и тяжелое дыхание в унисон. Характерный аккомпанимент секса.

– Сколько можно трахаться? – вопросил Эдди страдальчески, склоняясь над женой. – Каждую ночь. Каждую гребаную ночь! – отчеканил он, стараясь говорить не слишком громко, и покосился в ту сторону, откуда раздавался так нервировавший его шум. – Мы столько этим не занимались, когда только повстречались, а ведь они... ну. И я как-то полагал, что стрелки – как рыцари, и у них есть какой-то кодекс, запрещающий присовывать другим стрелкам... Хорошо хоть Джейк спит. Не придется раньше времени его просвещать, чем там занимаются эти двое, спустив штаны до колен.

Сюзанна, расслабленная и безмятежная, широко зевнула и прикрыла глаза, намереваясь вернуться ко сну.

– Сладенький, мальчики давно не виделись, – промурлыкала она, – дай им порезвиться.

– Порезвиться, – пробормотал Эдди Дин, устраиваясь рядом с женой. Как бы там ни было, успокоение на него не снисходило. – Порезвиться...

По другую сторону костра раздался гортанный стон, который тут же поубавил в громкости, словно стонавшему заткнули рот рукой. Следом раздался едва различимый шепот. Что-то вроде: «Тише, если ты еще помнишь лицо своего отца».

– Роланд и его большая пушка, – Эдди Дин поджал губы. – Нет, ну правда. Я начинаю думать, что Гилеад пал только потому, что...

Сюзанна открыла один глаз и адресовала мужу характерный Детта-Уокер-надерет-твою-задницу взгляд:

– Еще одно слово, и я выдворю тебя отсюда. Пойдешь спать рядом с ними, – она закрыла глаз, но как только Эдди собрался с мыслями, чтобы возразить, добавила: – А уж там, поверь, все намного веселее. Узнаешь из первых рук, чем эти двое занимаются со спущенными до колен штанами.

Эдди Дин, горестно вздохнув, закрыл глаза и шепотом поделился с одеялом и плечом своей грозной жены:

– Думаю, тот третий парень, Ален, их ненавидел.

Сюзанна Дин ткнула ему локтем под ребра, и Эдди наконец соизволил замолчать.

*** *** ***

– Твой новый ка-тет от меня не в восторге, а у меня вся задница в сперме... Мир еще никогда не был так далек от справедливости! – патетично вещал Катберт, лежа на спине и глядя в звездное небо.

– Тебя это не устраивает? – Роланд покосился на него тревожно. Пункт про задницу его немного обеспокоил.

– Все зависит от того, о чем ты спрашиваешь, – улыбнулся Берт, повернувшись к нему. Как и всегда, его улыбка будто что-то переворачивала внутри Роланда. – Я рад, что твое путешествие к Темной Башне продолжается, в полном восторге от ощущения твоего члена внутри себя и абсолютно против того, чтобы какой-то придурок с плоским чувством юмора вызывающе таращился на меня за завтраком.

Всем известно, что похожие друг на друга люди редко когда уживались вместе.

– Это Эдди Дин, – заявил Роланд серьезно, словно его слова действительно что-то проясняли. – Его беспокоит наш ан-тет.

– Да без разницы, будь он хоть Артур Эльдский. Я на столько времени застрял непонятно где, неужели этот ка-мей думает, что я буду себя сдерживать?..

– Просто кричи потише, – посоветовал Роланд и, когда Катберт послал ему взгляд, полный насмешливого недоверия, и совсем по-детски показал язык, только усмехнулся.

– Не забудь ему сказать, что это – ка, – фыркнул Берт. – Так ведь обычно и говорят, когда кто-то страшно чудит или делает что-то безумное... или спит с лучшим другом.

Роланд привлек Катберта к себе, легонько погладил по волосам.

– Полагаю, он это и так знает... Все знают.  



End file.
